


Welcome to the Family

by MattockManiac



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, oh man idk what i am doing here but i know i hurted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattockManiac/pseuds/MattockManiac
Summary: Hanzo slowly reached up and touched the back of his gunslinger’s nape, stormy grey eyes watery as well. He managed a weak smile despite grimacing in pain just a moment ago.“Only a Shimada can control the dragons,” Hanzo rasped and pulled Jesse close.As their lips parted for the final time, Hanzo whispered, “Welcome to the family, Jesse McCree.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Welcome to the Family

After 15 years, they finally did it. Their Overwatch days gone and the world in a relatively peaceful state thanks to their efforts, Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada can now start a new life and put their pasts behind them, together. They didn't plan for the wedding to be a big event, but they did manage to get a sizeable enough crowd that they decided to host it outdoors. All their friends from Overwatch were there, as well as the group of trainees that each of them had taken under his wing. People were laughing and socializing, reconnecting with old acquaintances they hadn't seen for many years. As Jesse's eyes scanned the crowd, he felt a pang of warmth as happiness seeped through his body. They made it; it was finally time to let all of this fighting go and settle down.

However, they were careless and had forgotten that there are enemies they simply cannot leave behind. So they pay the price. The day that was meant to be for them, a long-overdue wedding, the day where they shouldn’t have to worry about anything but their own happiness, was turned into a slaughter.

It was right after exchanging their vows that they noticed something was wrong; Gabriel had a hand on his ear comms and was turning to leave while Ana and Jack were having a hushed argument. Hanzo noticed how the guards were fidgeting as well and his grip on Jesse’s hand tighten, but before they could make a move an explosion sounded in the distance as all hell broke loose.

Talon agents surrounded them, and with the wedding venue being in an open field they were practically target practice. Jesse couldn’t understand how they had gotten past all their security and defenses, but he had no time to mull it over in the middle of all the chaos. He could see Lena zipping in and out in the distance, with Reinhardt doing his best to shield the unarmed guests from stray bullets. Luckily they had both gotten a hold of their weapons in time, but in their scramble Hanzo got separated. From behind his cover at the receptionist's’ desk, Jesse could see his archer dashing right out to the open in an attempt to rescue an injured Lucio. Someone had shot through the main nervous connection of his one of his legs’ exo-suit, rendering the audio-medic with only one mobile leg. With an angle like that it couldn’t have been from any of the goons on the ground, Jesse thought, and with Brigitte covering the backline it could only mean...

**_Sniper._ **

“HANZO, GET DOWN!” Jesse screamed, but too late. A bullet pierced clean through his beloved’s body right between the ribs, and the archer collapsed on the spot.

_No,_

Jesse’s breath hitched as his stomach dropped like a stone.

_No..._

This was supposed to be THEIR day, for them to finally receive their happiness after years of struggling.

**_NO!!_ **

Jesse’s eyes snapped to where the sniper would be, vision blood red with rage. He saw a flying shuttle closing in on them and despite the ridiculous distance, he raised his six-shooter and took aim. _The bastard must be hiding up there_ , Jesse thought as he gripped the gun even tighter, _damn you...!_ his arm started shaking but he didn’t notice it, nor the way a fiery red glow was coming out of him. He was too murderous at this point to care, having just witnessed his love shot down right in front of him.

 _DAMN ALL OF YOU FOR TAKING THIS AWAY FROM ME!_ Jesse yelled and fired. A single red dragon erupted from his arm, growing in size as it trailed the bullet with a deafening roar. Its entire flaming body ripped straight through the ship, setting it ablaze and spiraling down with a loud crash. Everyone froze. No one had seen such a dragon before; it was certainly neither Hanzo’s nor Genji’s, and even the green ninja looked dumbfounded as the last Shimada dragon he had seen beside his brother’s was the purple beast from his father decades ago.

The fighting quickly resumed, but with their apparent mothership shot down the Talon agents quickly lost their formation. Overwatch reinforcements were also starting to arrive as the fighting members steadied their footing and blocked their retreat. However, Jesse couldn’t take in any of this; he was sitting on the ground, panting heavily and drenched in cold sweat.

 _What in the name of all things mighty was THAT?!_ He thought, but didn’t spend any time to process it as he realized Hanzo was still lying somewhere with a bullet hole through his chest. He scrambled up and dashed to his husband, knees shaking with shock and excitement. Lucio, even with his broken legs, had somehow crawled over to the fallen Hanzo and was frantically trying to heal him with his music. It wasn’t working very well. Jesse’s legs gave out as he reached the pair and he landed in a pool of blood.

“Mercy, MERCY! I need a medic over here! ANYONE...!” Lucio was yelling into his comms, but Jesse couldn’t hear a word. With trembling arms, he reached out to Hanzo's limp body, pulling his head onto his lap. Lucio covered his mouth to suppress a sob, while Jesse’s face was already wet with tears.

“Darling... sweetheart... Hanzo… please stay with me,” Jesse stammered, trying to keep his beloved husband from falling asleep, “ _Stay with me_ , Hanzo, _please_! I can’t live without you...!” With each word, his sobbing grew more violent until his entire body was shivering.

Hanzo slowly reached up and touched the back of his gunslinger’s nape, stormy grey eyes watery as well. He managed a weak smile despite grimacing in pain just a moment ago.

“Only a Shimada can control the dragons,” Hanzo rasped and pulled Jesse close.

The man made no protest; he was already too exhausted by it all: Overwatch, Talon, their one chance of finally settling down together destroyed, the man he wished to spend the rest of his days with dying right in front of him. And the dragon, the crimson dragon that burned his entire being, its thunderous screams still roaring in his ears… If only they had chosen a more secure location. If only he had been more careful and double-checked all the guards. If only they had gotten to Hanzo faster. If only, if only...

Jesse bent down, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He tasted blood as they kissed. Blood and tears and the oh so familiar taste of Hanzo’s mouth. 

As their lips parted for the final time, Hanzo whispered, “Welcome to the family, Jesse McCree.”

The smile that lingered couldn’t be more beautiful, but still Jesse wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey my first ever self-written fanfiction yay!  
> Inspired randomly, some years ago, by this post:  
> https://mattockmaniac47.tumblr.com/post/186718053193/i-have-no-explanation-i-hate-myself-you-know


End file.
